Toute vie menée
by Maneeya
Summary: La journée typique d'un pupille de Gotham. Post S04.


**•** **Toute vie menée**

— Christian, tu n'as pas des chewing-gum s'il te plaît ?

Ces petites choses étaient sa seule monnaie d'échange dans cette minable cours de récréation. Il avait treize ans et il avait toujours eu plein de paquets de chewing-gum dans les poches. Au collège, il assistait à ses cours en faisant de grandes bulles qu'il prenait soin de faire éclater dans les moments de silence.

Ses parents s'en fichaient bien. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux c'était qu'il n'ait de liens ni avec la flicaille ni avec la racaille les deux se confondaient de toute façon ici. Gotham, aussi douce que sa mère.

Eux n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir. Son père s'était moqué de l'alerte qui avait sonné, des voisins paniqués qui s'étaient entassés dans leur voiture, tout ça pour se retrouver bloqués et anxieux sur un pont. Résultat des courses, ils avaient tous ou presque perdu leur voiture.

Son père fanfaronnait du désastre il comptait sur la fée de Gotham pour lui donner raison à chaque instant. Surtout dans les pires. Et pour l'instant, elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

— Dégage minus.

C'étaient ses chewing-gum. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait même pas être là. Tout était de la faute de sa mère, elle l'avait envoyé dehors en quête de provisions avec vingt malheureux dollars. Il s'était fait racketté, avait changé de zone sans s'en rendre compte et il n'était désormais plus en capacité de rentrer chez lui.

Faute de ressources, il avait rejoins son ancienne école primaire. Il y avait à mangé, mais pas beaucoup. Il y avait des livres, mais pas beaucoup. Par contre, ils étaient nombreux entassés dans les petits couloirs.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'approchent des fenêtres. Les adultes espéraient qu'être discrets suffirait à assurer leur survie. Mais de toute façon, s'ils restaient là sans rien faire, ils allaient juste mourir de faim. Et la mort c'est la mort, rien de plus.

Du coin de la salle, Christian vit la porte sauter de ses gongs. Une femme habillée en cuir et armée d'un fusil d'assaut leur ordonna de sortir immédiatement dans la cour. Elle les regarda passer devant elle avec un air sévère et refusa de répondre au question de la vieille maîtresse. Christian essayait de se fondre dans la masse, un peu plus âgé que les autres, il savait qu'il était aussi un peu plus grand. Heureusement il avait repéré d'autres adolescents, il y avait peu de chance que le groupe d'assaillants s'en prenne à lui plutôt qu'un autre.

Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et suivit docilement le mouvement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse remarquer.

Une grande blonde ordonna à tous les garçons de monter dans des vans, des véhicules de polices, ceux qui servaient à transporter les criminels.

— Excusez-moi, intervint une des nones qui travaillaient dans cette école, nous veillons sur ces enfants, nous souhaitons les accompagner.

— C'est très simple, vous voulez rester en vie, vous obéissez. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Lentement les deux groupes se séparaient, les adultes étaient toutes des femmes, il n'y aurait plus personne avec eux, sauf ces tarées armées. Christian déglutit mais obéit. Rien ne valait plus que sa vie.

Il s'assit sur un des bancs en métal. Il était serré contre les autres garçons. Les portes claquèrent, une, deux, trois fois. Et le véhicule s'anima.

 _Normalement, on ne vend pas les jeunes garçons, pas vrai ?_

Le trajet ne fut pas long du tout. La fuite d'une grande partie de la population et la peur de ceux qui étaient encore présents maintenaient chacun chez soi et laissaient la chaussée libre et sans réglementation.

À chaque virage, ils étaient projetés et compressés les uns contre les autres, les uns sur les autres. Certains pleuraient, d'autres avaient une gueule d'enterrement, quand certains ne semblaient même pas affectés.

 _Pourquoi les avaient-elles séparés des filles ?_

Ça va bien se passer. Arrivés à destiner, elles les laisseraient partir.

Ou elles les attraperaient par le bras, leur menotteraient les poignets et les attacheraient à un grillage. Une clôture qui les électrocuterait dès qu'il se détendrait, dès que leur pouce frôlerait la barrière, dès que leur jambes faibles cesseraient de les maintenir éloigné de ce cauchemar.

 _Quelqu'un va bien finir par venir._

À chaque fois qu'une d'elles attachait quelqu'un – « Laissez-moi ! » –, elle lui abaissait son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles – « Laissez-moi ! ». Leur regard vide et méprisant faisait taire les plus timides et enrager les autres.

Les vans partirent. Ils longèrent la clôture et passèrent par une grande grille hautement gardée.

Eux restèrent là.

Là, en plein milieu du Boulevard Mélias George – un de ces maires qui mangeaient tous les jeudis chez la mafia – Christian ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié.

À sa droite, le piqueur-de-chewing-gum de huit ans pleurait lourdement. À chaque sanglot, son corps se secouait. Une fois sur deux, une partie de son corps touchait la barrière et il hurlait sous la décharge.

À sa gauche, un autre garçon de onze ans gardait la tête baissé. Il ne se débattait pas, ne parlait pas, ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux noirs restaient fixés sur le goudron, son unique horizon à Gotham.

Ils restèrent trop longtemps.

Dès qu'ils furent attachés ce fut trop. Et chaque minute était douloureuse, humiliante et angoissante. Et elle passait lentement. Le vent ne chargeait que les cendres, les poudres et parfois des détonations, aucune odeur de cigarettes (elles avaient déjà été épuisées), aucune odeur de bouffe entêtante, aucun café renversé.

La faim le tiraillait de plus en plus. Est-qu'on allait les laisser là longtemps ? Ils allaient mourir, pourrir dans l'indifférence générale. Cette hypothèse le paralysait.

Une voiture passa. C'était un monospace. Les vitres étaient cassés. Il y avait des impacts de balles.

Tout le monde se mit à hurler d'un coup, comme un coup de tonnerre. C'était des appels à l'aide. Et la voiture accéléra.

Le soleil se coucha et Christian fut sûr et certain qu'ils étaient tombés dans l'oubli.

Les membres et l'esprit étaient engourdis. La bouche pâteuse. Quand de longs bus accompagnés d'imposants quatre-quatre surarmés déboulèrent sur le boulevard, Christian ne croyait plus que tout ça allait bien finir. Ça ne pouvait qu'empirer.

Son corps ne bougeait même plus par sa propre volonté. Trop fatigué, trop faible, il voulait tout ce qui parviendrait à le maintenir en vie, au moins un peu plus, il n'avait pas assez profité.

Les nouveaux venus étaient tellement bien habillés, ils étaient brillants et lumineux. Même leur brutalité s'apparentait à de la tendresse, surtout après s'être fait dessus et avoir des difficultés à sentir ses orteils.

Un homme pas très grand mais effrayant le détacha et l'envoya voir une grande dame brune. Cette dernière examinait les garçons avant de les envoyer dans un des deux bus scolaires. Ils étaient tellement épuisés et crasseux qu'ils ne se sentaient même pas légitime de se plaindre ou juste de demander où on les emmènerait cette fois.

S'asseoir était déjà une bénédiction. Pendant le trajet, on leur distribua des bouteilles d'eau et tout le monde eut droit à trois barres de céréales. C'était un vrai paradis ici. Christian se sentait plein de reconnaissance.

— C'est qui ces gens ? murmura-t-il pour les cinq garçons qui l'entourait.

— J'ai reconnu l'Homme Mystère, dans son costume vert. Il était pareil qu'à la télé !

— Je savais pas qu'il travaillait avec d'autre gens.

— Le mec avec la canne c'est le Pingouin, ma mère dit qu'il est super dangereux.

— Pas tant que ça vu qu'il a failli être maire, railla un autre un peu plus âgé.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par un nouvel ordre. Il fallait écrire sur une feuille son nom et son adresse.

L'annonce fit grand bruit, les garçons se réjouissaient d'un retour au bercail.

— Ça veut dire quoi ? osa demander un des adolescents. Vous allez juste nous ramener ?

D'un geste, un autre homme se leva prestement. Christian, comme tous les autres, frémit en se rendant compte qu'il s'appuyait sur une canne. C'était donc lui.

— Je compatis à vos peines les garçons, aussi je vais vous ramener aussi vite que possible à vos parents. Néanmoins, vous êtes assez vieux pour comprendre que pour assurer la protection de charmants jeunes hommes tels que vous, nous allons avoir besoin de lever des fonds.

Alors ça voulait dire ça.

Leur enthousiasme douché, ils se rassirent. Autour de Christian chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait de se passer une fois que le bus s'arrêterait devant leur maison.

Leur délégation était tellement impressionnante que la plupart des parents n'osaient pas faire de vagues. Ils y avait ceux qui ouvraient leur porte et donnaient tout ce qu'il pouvait pour récupérer leur fils. Et il y avait ceux qui n'ouvraient pas leur porte, malgré la voix suppliante de leur fils et les cris d'impatience de leur accompagnateur.

Les bus procédaient zone par zone. Ils rencontraient souvent des résistances à l'entrée, des snipers leur tiraient dessus depuis les hauteurs. En réponse, le toit des quatre-quatre s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un des hommes d'arme du Pingouin. Leur large arme envoyait des sortes de bombes qui tuaient les pauvres snipers sous les décombres d'immeubles.

Christian se dit que ça semblait plus excitant à la télé. Il avait tellement la trouille, il serrait la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de crier et s'accrocher désespéramment à sa ceinture de sécurité.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de garçons remis à leurs parents, il avait arrêté de regarder. Il voulait juste se doucher, ses cuisses étaient collantes et crasseuses, il avait de nouveau faim. Il commençait à les détester eux-aussi il ne se sentait pas du tout sauvé. Au contraire, il se sentait plus en danger que lorsqu'il était accroché-

Un cri le surprit. Son attention se porta sur ses camarades d'infortune qui se précipitaient à la fenêtre. Avec horreur et fascination, le nez collé à la vitre, il assistèrent aux derniers coups de canne qu'une sorte de gros routard reçut en gémissant. Même si elle n'était pas du tout faite pour, la canne s'enfonçait dans le corps et ressortait vive et rouge, le sang jaillissait du pauvre corps qui hurla, se tortilla, et s'effondra simplement. Le fameux Pingouin se pencha sur le garçon de huit-neuf ans qui regardait le corps d'un air absent, il lui pressa l'épaule et l'envoya dans la maison. Le mafieux eut le temps de nettoyer sa canne avant le retour du garçon – si les garçons s'étaient bruyamment agités durant cet épisode, ils se turent dès que l'homme s'approcha du bus.

Il balança le sac de course plein de victuailles dans un sac poubelle au pied de son siège.

La fois suivante, ce fut son tour.

Il fut accompagné par l'homme en vert : Ed Nygma.

Paternel, il posa une main sur son épaule. Le geste attira son attention, il dut lever la tête pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Il affichait un sourire lumineux et conquérant.

— J'ai une petite devinette pour toi ! Au moment de vous rendre service, vous me tournez le dos. Qui-suis-je ?

Christian n'osait même pas répondre, il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose de faux et risquer le courroux de son accompagnateur. Il se tut et avança lentement.

— N'est pas génie qui veut, soupira l'Homme Mystère.

Il l'exonérait ainsi de son manque de culture mais le ton était tellement condescendant que Christian avait espéré qu'une justice divine le punirait. Mais c'était Gotham, et il frappa à la porte de ses parents.

Sa sœur ouvrit.

— Bonjour Monsieur.

Malgré l'inquiétude sur ses traits, elle parlait d'une voix claire et forte.

— Ce jeune homme est bien ton frère n'est-ce pas ? Devant son hochement de tête, il poursuivit : Alors cours chercher tout ce qui a de la valeur chez toi, argent, carte bancaires, argenterie, bijou, tableaux, titres de propriété, _je-veux-tout_.

•

Où allait-il vivre ? Christian n'était pas très loin des Narrows, en tout cas, il s'était déplacé à pied. Dans cette partie de la ville, il n'y avait aucune poubelle entassée, aucune odeur de pourriture et de décomposition. Il y avait un service d'entretien.

Il avait crocheté une serrure et s'était installé au quatrième étage d'un immeuble. L'appartement était parfait pour un adolescent seul de treize ans. Il avait mangé une conserve en regardant la télé. Parce qu'ici, il y avait la télé.

Le Pingouin était intelligent il s'était approprié un magnifique quartier général – le siège de la Chambre de Commerce –, et avait pris le contrôle des réseaux de communication, des moyens de transport et des principales denrées alimentaires. Depuis le départ des militaires, les citoyens de Gotham n'avaient qu'un moyen de s'échapper de cet île infernal : payer le Pingouin pour avoir accès aux navettes.

Une des grandes forces du Pinguoin était ses associés. L'Homme Mystère s'était approprié le réseau électrique de la ville. Le courant général avait été coupé, mais il avait fabriqué des générateurs autonomes. La mafia s'était rapidement organisé et la main mise qu'ils avaient sur les différences ressources les rendait redoutables.

Christian allait rapidement devoir travailler s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim. Il fit le tour de l'appartement pour récupérer toutes les couvertures et les entassa sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas de chauffage ici, et même s'il y en avait eu un, la bain vitrée était plein de trous sûrement à cause de balles perdus. C'était curieux aussi haut mais pourquoi pas, après tout l'armement était très diversifié à Gotham.

Il ne dormit presque pas.

Il resta pendant plusieurs heures, pantelant, incertain quant à sa sécurité. Il avait évidemment pu se laver dans une bassine d'eau froide en rejoignant le territoire des Narrow. Mais une impression de souille permanent le tenaillait. Il revoyait encore cette femme, ses habits de cuir, son regard sombre et inexpressif alors qu'elle lui abaissa le pantalon et le caleçon.

Il ne laissait même pas sa mère entrer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il s'y trouvait !

Christian mordit dans la couette. Il devait arrêter de penser ainsi. Il était en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la honte, de la peur, du froid ou de l'impuissance. Il voulait même oublié cette expérience.

Il allait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Il allait travailler pour gagner sa nourriture et son toit.

 _Inspire. Expire._

Il avait la main.

— Tu veux du travail ? s'étonna le grand barbu les sourcils froncés, du travail légal ?

Christian hocha la tête et essaya de ne pas focaliser son esprit sur la ligne roussie de poils qui traversait son front.

— Cherche Satin, je crois qu'elle fait bosser les gosses.

— Merci monsieur.

Il grogna en réponse. Ici, presque personne n'était poli. En tout cas, pas sans la présence d'un des chefs ou d'un lieutenant. La politesse ne servait qu'à éviter la mort, on n'en servait qu'aux puissants.

À chaque fois que Christian croisait quelqu'un qui n'était pas franchement antipathique, il lui demandait où trouvait cette personne. Une heure plus tard, il était face à une ancienne banque à la façade noble. Il entra intimidé, une hôtesse gothique l'accueillit avec une machette.

Le travail était plutôt bien payé, il aurait deux rations alimentaires par journée de travail. Elle lui balança un saut et une brosse et lui dit que toutes les salles devaient être propres. Pour expliquer son rôle, elle lui désigna une salle coincée dans un coffre fort.

L'écœurement lui coupa le souffle.

— Il faut nettoyer le sol et les murs, ça doit être brillant. Tu changes les draps, les bougies et tu vérifies si les flacons de senteurs et d'huiles sont suffisamment pleins. Au boulot.

Elle était parti, le laissant analyser la quantité de travail à faire. Le sol et les murs étaient pleins de traces blanches, rouges ou marrons. Il n'osait même pas imaginer leurs significations. L'odeur était écœurante. Il vit un flacon d'huile de ricin renversé dans un coin. Mais d'autres odeurs se mélangeaient et il était certain que ça n'avait rien de sain.

Il voulait vraiment partir mais il faudrait bien qu'il mange à un moment.

Il commença par prendre les draps et les déposa devant la porte. Il alla chercher de l'eau chaude et du savon pour commencer à nettoyer toute la chambre. Bougies, huiles et autres étaient installés sur un portant mobile qu'il déplaça aussi à l'entrée. Il frotta tout à la brosse et, une fois les tâches parties, il passait la serpillière pour enlever l'excédent d'eau et facilité le séchage.

Il passa quarante minutes à récurer le sol, à quatre pattes, comme la plus pitoyable des Cendrillon. Il fallut ajouter trente minute pour les murs d'autant plus qu'il dut trouver une chaise pour atteindre les endroits les plus hauts.

Dans le couloir, alors qu'il se trimbalait avec le portant mobile et la pile de draps, il croisa une de ses collègues. Elle était plus jeune, malgré tout plus grande, et elle l'aida à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce bordel.

Christian comprit que les sachets plastiques n'étaient pas du lubrifiant mais des condoms.

Il pria pour ne jamais croiser d'autres personnes que celles chargées de l'entretient.

•

Le jeune garçon s'avança la tête basse. Son patron lui avait dit d'apporter ces cocktails à la table d'honneur, celle où siégeait le grand boss et ses associés.

— Le vin chaud est pour qui ?

Le Pingouin leva distraitement deux doigts et Christian fit glisser le calice jusqu'à lui. Il posa la même question pour le cocktail bleu et répartit les deux verres.

— Comment vas-tu Christian ?

La question le surprit, autant que le fait que ce grand homme connaissait son nom. Cela faisait très longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé par son prénom d'habitude il se contentait d'un « toi là-bas ».

— Je vais bien Monsieur, je suis très satisfait de mon sort parmi les votre.

Il s'attendait à être congédier d'un signe de main mais personne n'en fit rien. Il entendait derrière lui la terrible voix d'Ebitha Sith, la lenteur avec elle faisait tomber et claquer les mots lui donnait des frissons, il se sentait petit et vulnérable.

Le regard du Pinguoin le pressait. Pourquoi connaissait-il son prénom ? Cela lui causait de multiples inquiétudes, il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il ne voulait surtout pas lui déplaire.

— Alors tu te satisfait de récurer tous ces lieux ? Je vais presque avoir de la peine pour toi.

— Je suis conscient de l'importance de votre œuvre Monsieur, et toutes les taches doivent être faites.

À sa droite, un ricanement le fit rougir. Ed Nygma. Il ne voulait plus jamais être en sa présence. La fuite semblait être la seule solution viable face à ce monstre au visage lisse. Son sourire joyeux était pire que tout.

— Et si la tache était d'exécuter quelqu'un, accomplirais-tu ta tache avec autant de zèle ? questionna-t-il dubitatif.

La gorge enrouée, Christian préféra hocher la tête pour répondre.

— Foutaises, souffla-t-il en cessant de le regarder. Ce n'est qu'un gosse paumé.

— Les adultes paumés ne sont pas de meilleurs investissements, fit remarquer le Doc d'une voix égale.

L'auriculaire gauche du Pingouin imprimait un rythme effréné sur la table.

— La chaise, dit enfin Christian, mu par son instinct.

Les trois regards, chacun superbement intenses, virèrent sur sa personne. Une personne faible, pas encore complète, pas encore achevée.

— La réponse à votre énigme Monsieur l'Homme Mystère. Je ne suis pas stupide, je suis même très pragmatique et c'est une force ici. Alors je sais que je pourrais travailler pour vous, je sais que vous avez ma vie entre vos mains et je n'ai pas plus d'ambition que cela : rester en vie.

Les yeux du Pingouin sourirent et le jeune homme fut fier d'être à l'origine de cela. Il n'avait pas menti, il leur devait la vie et cela lui semblait juste de payer son dut en les servant.

— J'aime ce que je viens d'entendre, confirma l'homme d'une voix forte. Je vais te donner une nouvelle mission, fini les balais-brosse pour toi !

Christian attendit.

Il ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite.

— Lee, je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer cela.

D'un geste vif, la femme vida son whisky et se tourna vers lui. Elle avait un regard d'aigle, elle le regardait lui et sans filtre. Il savait qu'elle était brillante et juste ce savoir l'écrasait. Ils étaient tous intelligents, mais l'impression qu'ils dégageaient n'était pas la même.

— Il faut que tu voles un produit qui est gardé par les Sirènes : le trinitrotoluène. C'est un produit chimique explosif, dangereux pour toi et pour l'environnement. Il faudra que tu t'infiltres dans leur territoire et si tu te fais prendre, tu risques d'être torturé et tué. Réponds franchement, tu es prêt pour cela ?

— Oui madame.

Sa réponse avait mis trois secondes de trop à venir mais il allait saisir sa chance. Il allait faire parti des grands de Gotham, il avait avoir du pouvoir sur sa ville sur son histoire il allait compter. Bien sûr qu'il était prêt.

•

Il fallait qu'il parvienne à contacter quelqu'un, n'importe qui de l'autre zone. La guerre des gangs s'était intensifié tant et s'y bien que la ville se partageait désormais en trois groupes. Les Sirènes avaient une grande partie du centre-ville ainsi que la proche banlieue, le Pingouin détenait les deux cinquième de la ville, des docks jusqu'au centre économique. Le dernier groupe – un groupe de parents armés – possédait le dernier cinquième, une zone ouvrière pleine d'usines et de logements sociaux.

Il avait caché l'unique plaque de trinitrotoluène dans un vase de l'ancienne clinique avant de fuir la zone frontalière entre les deux groupes ennemis. Si ces folles le trouvaient là, elles l'écartèleraient. Les sous-terrains de Gotham étaient sombres et tortueux. On disait que les constructeurs d'immeubles les agrandissaient au fur et à mesure après tout vu la forte humidité des sols, ils étaient souvent obligé de bétonner le sol pour être sûr de la stabilité de leur construction.

Plus souvent encore, ils y laissaient des portes dérobés et chemins tortueux qui n'étaient jamais sur les plans et finissaient par tomber dans l'oubli.

Le réseau s'étendait sur une très grande partie de la ville et même les mafieux n'aimaient pas s'y rendre. Il n'y avait que des fous et des malades. Depuis qu'il y était descendu, à peine plus d'une minute, il avait déjà croisé une vieille dame vive qui récitait en boucle une scène de théâtre. Ses grands gestes la rendaient dangereuse car le courant était tout près.

Les gens d'en bas n'en avaient rien à foutre de rien. Il laissaient les cadavres à l'air libre, marchaient sans fin, grignotaient ce qu'ils pouvaient et vivaient sans but. Christian n'osa pas approcher desdits cadavres. Ces derniers semblaient ancrés dans le sol, absorbé par la terre et puis trop d'animaux avaient l'air heureux là-dedans.

Il détourna les yeux.

Son regard rencontra une autre femme. À une époque elle devait être séduisante dans sa jolie robe de cocktail mais les mois passés ici sans aucune ressource l'avait rendue livide, faiblarde, blanchâtre et osseuse. Assise elle se balançait d'avant en arrière à un rythme constant. Elle marmonnait ainsi :

— Il viendra pour moi, il viendra pour moi.

Elle crachotait :

— Mort, mort.

Elle toussait.

Christian s'écarta d'elle aussi. Cela le dégoûtait autant que les cadavres de penser qu'elle avait du être une jolie femme un jour, qu'elle n'avait pas espérer finir dans les catacombes de la ville seule et sans ressources. Mais Gotham corrompt.

La vie était tellement dure et tellement injuste que les meilleurs succombaient. S'ils ne craquaient pas dans cette vie, ils craqueraient dans une des suivantes jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne soit meilleur que les autres.

Il pensa furtivement à ses parents. Il les aimait malgré tout. Il ne leur souhaitait aucun mal. Malgré tout quand ils ne s'étaient pas présentés devant la porte il avait eu un sursaut de rage. Quand sa sœur était revenu les bras chargés de leur richesse, il avait saisi l'occasion et lancé :

— Ils ont caché leur plus grande richesse un tableau de Toulouse-Lautrec.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, il avait regretté cette phrase dès que l'Homme Mystère et deux gros-bras-armés étaient entrés dans la maison. Restée sur le seuil, sa sœur de sept ans et demi l'interrogeait du regard. Pour justifier du meurtre de leurs parents, il avait haussé les épaules.

Il n'était définitivement pas meilleur que les autres. Il avait disposé des vies d'autrui sur un coup de tête alors qu'il lui suffisait de se taire.

Peut-être avait-il été bon dans une vie antérieure, car il avait cruellement conscience de son mauvais comportement. Il se fustigeait mais n'essayait jamais de rattraper le coup. De toute façon, on ne rattrape jamais un mort.

Il dut secouer la tête pour se concentrer. Ce n'était pas des divagations pareilles qui allaient l'aider à sortir de cette situation. Si les Sirènes le trouvait, il allait falloir qu'il se prémunisse de tout lien avec une autrezone. Cela signifiait qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'une d'elles le reconnaisse.

Il fixa son regard sur le courant d'eau trouble qui roulait bruyamment. Cette eau était inutilisable ainsi, c'est pour cela que le réseau l'acheminait jusqu'à la station d'épuration de l'est de la ville, une zone sous la coupe du Pingouin.

Dès qu'il comprit que ce courant pourrait être la solution, Christian courut à en perdre haleine. Il glissait dangereusement sur les plaques de mousse et de crasse, il remonta le flux et grippa à la première échelle qu'il croisa. Il déboucha sur une ruelle déserte, accroupi, rasant les murs, il se précipita vers une pharmacie.

Il trouva facilement du papier et un stylo – ce n'était pas vraiment les produits les plus prisés –, il écrivit : « le général lâche vient à terme ». Il était sûr qu'Ed Nygma comprendrait, étonnamment il comptait sur lui. Il lui accordait une confiance pleine et entière.

Il passa ensuite vingts minutes à chercher un flacon étanche, suffisamment petit pour passer à travers les grilles que devrait traverser le courant d'eau. Dès que ce fut fait, il roula le papier et l'inséra dans le flacon trouvé. Il fit le chemin inverse et jeta ce flacon dans l'eau.

Il se sentait serein.

Il avait la foi.

•

— Penses-tu avoir accompli ta mission?

Il était seul dans un hagard en compagnie de la terrible Doc. Personne ne pouvait les voir et personne ne pouvait les entendre ; cette situation libérait son imagination. Il avait entendu les pêcheurs évoquer ce qu'une femme pouvait faire pour féliciter un homme et naïvement, il pensait qu'il allait le découvrir.

— Oui Madame, j'ai remis le produit entre vos mains.

— Mais le trinitrotoluène était altéré.

Christian fronça les sourcils.

— Tu l'as cachée dans un contenant en lithium, c'est une erreur grave que tu aurais facilement pu éviter en te renseignant davantage.

Il baissa les yeux, autant de gêne que de peur. Comment avait-il osé fanfaronner ? L'ancien sentiment de fierté avait un goût amer à présent, il se concentra sur son souffle pour refouler ses larmes de lave.

— As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

— Non Madame, tout ce que vous avez dit est exact.

Elle marcha un peu, ses talons claquaient sur le béton lourds et écrasants.

— Tu as deux options : retourner à tes balais-brosse ou demander une deuxième chance en acceptant une punition.

Toute sa chair hurlait – « Pas de souffrances ! ». Son esprit ne parvenait pas à trouver la porte de sortie. Il allait souffrir et ça le terrorisait.

Mais il connaissait les contes de Gotham. S'il n'y avait pas de héros ici, il y avait des guerriers, des chevaliers, des prostituées et des éducatrices qui avaient trouvé la voie du bonheur par une volonté farouche, une force de conviction rare et un entêtement infini qui avaient émerveillé leur ennemi. Car ces contes ne parlaient pas de conquête mais de cohabitation.

Pour ne plus rien risquer de ses ennemis, il fallait qu'il endure cette souffrance. À Gotham, seul vainc le résistant quelle que soit sa cause.

— J'accepte la punition, je prouverai ma volonté.

Le Doc hocha la tête et l'enjoignit à la suivre. Elle monta dans une voiture, celle-ci démarra dès qu'il s'assit. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à patienter avant son supplice, il aurait souffert de cette attente. A contrario il ne savait quel châtiment lui serait infligé.

Il avait entendu parler de certains jugements ; les mauvais voleurs – ceux qui avaient mal choisi leur victime – étaient lynché dans un combat sauvage par exemple. Un ambitieux avait été attaché nu à un lampadaire pendant trois jours. Les autres délits étaient peu pris en compte, il fallait juste que chacun reste à sa place. Et ceux qui refusaient de s'écraser étaient tués d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La voiture s'arrêta doucement le long d'un trottoir.

— Sort, entre dans l'immeuble Élyséen et va au troisième étage.

Il hocha simplement la tête et obéit. L'ascenseur avait déjà était cassé mais les escaliers étaient éclairés. Un bruit entêtant de foule se faisait entendre. Arrivé au bon étage, un faisceau lumineux l'éblouit en se focalisant sur lui. La salle semblait être tout l'étage et une foule hétéroclite et enjouée hurlait à tout va. En face de lui, sur une scène, L'Homme Mystère l'enjoignait à le rejoindre.

Il voulait partir mais il avait dit qu'il allait accepter sa punition. L'homme en vert souriait d'une oreille à l'autre comme à son habitude, il devait se réjouir de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.

S'il en avait eu la capacité, il aurait fait quelque chose. Il voulait ardemment lui faire mal.

Nygma avait une politique de l'humiliation terrible.

Déjà la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisé, le jeune Christian n'en était pas sorti indemne. C'était alors qu'il travaillait au bordel. Nygma avait débarqué dans la chambre qu'il nettoyait, il n'avait fait aucune remarque sur sa présence alors qu'il était par terre à récurer d'ignobles traces de porcs. Derrière lui trottaient quatre brunes qui avaient toute une ressemblance avec le Doc. Pour parfaire cette scène étrange, le Doc elle-même avait débarqué quelques minutes après.

Malgré lui, Christian avait bien fini par connaître certaines pratiques en cours ici, il s'efforçait simplement de ne rien laisser paraître. Nygma avait fait pareil avec lui, il le soupçonnait même d'avoir joué de sa présence pour pouvoir le tourmenter à sa guise.

Il avait joué de ses regards curieux et insistants sur ces femmes en déshabillé et de son intérêt pour le Doc pour roder près de lui, pour le menacer de toute sorte de représailles, pour l'écraser par sa supériorité. Christan n'avait pas compris pourquoi et quand il en avait parlé à une de ses collègues, celle-ci avait haussé les épaules avec désintéressement.

— T'es en bas de l'échelle, tu sers de jouer à l'occasion.

Mais Christian était un être humain.

— Voici l'impétueux dont je vous avez parlé, il a bienheureusement choisi le châtiment, annonçait Nygma à son public délirant. Chère assistante, voulez-vous bien lui mettre son masque.

Il avait aperçu les bonbonnes avant de s'asseoir mais ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait. La peur le paralysait alors que l'assistante en tenue suggestive installait le masque qui recouvrait son nez et sa bouche.

— Voyons les effets du manque d'oxygène sur ce cher enfant !

Il n'était même plus en état de protester contre la désignation. Il n'était en état de rien, soumis à respirer l'air délétère. Il haleta, incertain des effets.

— Debout sur la chaise !

Christian eut du mal à s'exécuter mais y parvint malgré tout. Il commençait à trouver sa sentence assez drôle, voire carrément hilarante.

— Lève une jambe.

Il réalisa difficilement cet exercice, il tanguait, avait plus de mal que d'habitude à trouver son point d'équilibre.

Son corps s'affaiblissait, il avait plus de mal à analyser les informations, on lui posait des questions simples qui requerraient malgré tout toute son énergie et sa concentration. Il finit par oublier où il était et même qui il était.

Il s'éveilla dans une petite salle par terre entourée d'objets de spectacle divers et variés. À côté de lui deux papiers. Il reconnut le morceau où il avait précédemment laissé son message, l'Homme Mystère confirmait que son ardoise était blanchie. Sur le papier glacé à côté était inscrit "photo-souvenir". Il le retourna et découvrit sa propre personne par terre en train de câliner la jambe de Nygma. Il ressentit une humiliation cuisante et essaya d'oublier la chose.

•

La vie était douce à présent. Il avait atteint cette existence simple et jouissive qui avait poursuivi depuis l'effondrement des ponts.

Il était désormais barman au club Cobblepot. Il avait appris à différencier les cocktails et les alcools et aussi à boxer les mecs bourrés.

Il aimait l'atmosphère flottante ponctuée de sourires et de spectacles. Il aimait le flic retraité qui le draguait avec insistance. Il offrait toujours un verre dans la soirée à la mamie qui aimait s'offrir des cunni en public. Il éprouvait tendresse et affection pour les incompris de Gotham. La petite bourgeoise qui avait littéralement découvert le goût du sang et se délectait de faire couler le sien comme celui des autres. L'ancienne militaire qui pouvait enfin s'adonner à la torture. Les lambdas qui découvraient le bonheur intense et addictif de la liberté. C'était des collègues, des collaborateurs, des habitués. Sur la scène les meilleurs artistes défilaient magnifiant leurs arts.

Et il éprouvait même de la reconnaissance pour les grands patrons. Parfois ils lui donnaient des tâches ardues, mais le plus souvent il avait droit à une certaine monotonie. Il gagnait son pain, profitait de quelques loisirs, étendait son réseau d'amis et participait au grand projet du Pingouin. La vie ne pourrait jamais être mieux.

Lorsque trois semaines plus tard il partit avec un groupe saboter l'installation électrique des Sirènes, il regretta sa naïveté. Il se glissait dans la salle où le générateur était installé, il était six heures du matin et la salle était peu protégée, son emplacement était supposé secret. Il n'y avait qu'une adolescente qu'il put prendre par surprise et frapper à la tempe. Il sortit les boîtiers de son sac à dos destinés à sur-charger le réseau et le rendre inutilisable. Il était en train de se remémorer les explications condescendantes d'Ed Nygma pour placer et brancher les boîtiers quand il fut projeté contre l'installation. Sa tête l'élançait alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses habits. La fille qu'il pensait à terre lui faisait face les poings serrés. Ils se sautèrent dessus en même. L'un comme l'autre était peu formé au combat et ils roulèrent au sol comme des chiffonniers. Il finit par parvenir à l'immobiliser en pressant son genou sur son sternum. Il s'apprêtait à la rosser de coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un amas vermeille.

Alors elle avait posé son regard d'un bleu méditerranéen sur lui, très calme, et avait déclaré :

— Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, tu devrais nous laisser faire.

Et c'était mot pour mot ce qu'il avait balancé aux deux policiers idiots qui étaient restés sans ressource et sans homme à Gotham.

Dégoûté d'avoir été à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait tant, il s'éloigna d'elle et l'enjoignit à disparaître tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Il finit sur les docks, un honneur que lui faisait le Pingouin. Celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ami le plus proche l'avait tabassé en voyant ce qu'il avait osé faire c'est-à-dire laisser la vie sauve à une subalterne ennemi. Et dire qu'il lui avait raconté quand il avait embrassé Emma avec la langue... Personne ne s'était opposé à son exécution, personne ne tenait assez à lui.

Pour ce jour où il avait fait preuve d'humanité, il voyait maintenant le canon d'une arme de poing lui faire face. L'homme en vert ne souriait pas cette fois ; c'était une satisfaction comme une autre.

Le Doc était à son côté, impassible comme à chaque fois. L'amertume le saisissait en pensant à toutes les fois où il avait voulu se blottir comme elle, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'une sadique.

— Au centre n'est ni cœur ni cerveau.

Nygma ne baissa pas son arme mais regarda sa compagne d'un air curieux. Son regard s'éclaira quand il comprit son idée, l'angle de son bras se modifia un peu. Christian crut presque qu'il allait s'en sortir quand il entendit la détonation. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que la douleur ne l'aveugle fut leurs regards énamourés.

Il tomba et le froid vint s'ajouter à sa douleur aiguë.

Il avait essayé l'action et le laisser-aller. Il avait rencontré la souffrance. Essayer le juste et le facile et rencontrer la souffrance. Essayer l'égoïsme et l'altruisme et rencontrer la souffrance. Essayer la loyauté et la survie et rencontrer la souffrance. C'était un pure et dure habitant de Gotham.

* * *

 _Bonjour, voici l'OS que j'offre à Mael-kun via le Secret Santa de cette année. J'espère de tout cœur que cela lui plaira même si ce n'est pas spécialement propre à égayer cette fin d'année. À tous les passants j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et à bientôt !  
_ _ **Maneeya**_ _._


End file.
